Last Christmas
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Revised: Left heartbroken on Christmas, Aerith is unable to get over the pain. When she meets a new guy her wounds begin to heal. But will her happiness last or will she be doomed to repeat her heartache again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Last Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

"I love him," Aerith stated, staring dreamily at his picture. "I love Zack Fair."

She rolled over on her bed, turning to lie on her back. She giggled furiously, holding the picture to her heart. She took a deep breath and looked back at the framed photograph of a teenaged boy with black spiky hair, deep azure eyes, and a cute grin on his face.

Aerith Gainsborough was in love with Zack Fair, the most popular boy in her high school. He was a junior while she was a sophomore, but it was not as if this was just a silly, baseless crush. No, she was actually on friendly terms with the older boy. Zack, though he had a reputation as a ladies man, was actually a kind person. The two became friends when Zack had defended her from bullies while she was working out in the garden in middle school. The two chatted and soon enjoyed each other's company and began to see each other more and more. Soon enough the two became close friends.

At first, Aerith never would have believed that the two would become more than _just friends,_ but after the beginning of last year, Zack started dating a girl from his class. Aerith was happy for him on the outside but on the inside, she felt jealous. She did not mean to be jealous, and she could not bring herself to hate his girlfriend, who was beautiful inside and out. Zack introduced them and while Aerith acted happy, inside, all she really wanted to do was burst out crying.

Cissnei was her name. She was beautiful, with an athletic built. She had wavy brown hair and eyes, and a sweet smile to match. She was simply gorgeous. Aerith could see why Zack was attracted to her. But despite being upset, Aerith was happy that Zack was happy, and for that reason, she kept her feelings from him, silently watching and wishing that it were she who was with the raven-haired teenager, wishing that it were her hand he was holding, her lips he pressed his to.

The girl tried her best to remain indifferent; yet, her two best friends easily spotted the subtle changes in her. Tifa and Yuffie both noted how Aerith smile did not reach her eyes when she spoke to Zack during school hours, nor did she look his way or say hello as often as she did . They also noticed that she was quieter than usual and was always focusing on something else. The two cornered her after school and they wormed out Aerith's secret confession from her.

Yuffie called for Aerith to tell Zack her feelings. Yuffie being a year younger (and a tad naive) was sure that her best friend could win Zack's heart. Tifa, on the other hand, suggested that Aerith date someone else. It would not be fair for her to be hung up a Zack and be miserable when she could find happiness with another. Aerith discouraged either idea, Yuffie's for not wanting to make an awkwardness befall on her and Zack's friendship, and Tifa's because she did not want to go into a relationship halfheartedly. After all, Zack and Cissnei were considered the perfect couple. How could she compete with that?

Yet, two months ago, Aerith was walking home from school when she saw Zack sitting on a bench. It was pouring rain and he was soaked to the bone when she found him. His spiky hair clung to his head and neck, and he looked as if the life had been sucked out of him.

"Zack," Aerith said in shock, walking over to him. "What are you doing out in this weather? You could get sick!"

She held her pink umbrella over them, although it proved pointless since he was already drenched. Yet, it did not snap him away from his daze, which only broke when she shook him by the shoulders. His azure orbs looked up at her with an expression of such sadness, that Aerith felt her own heart ache with his.

"Zack what's wrong? Why are you out in the rain? What happened?" She fired each question in rapid succession, and watched him worriedly. Zack shook his head.

"Cissnei…" he whispered at last. "She broke up with me. She said she was moving away to another city. She didn't want a long distance relationship… and wanted to break up…"

Zack fell forward into Aerith, catching her by surprise. She caught him in her arms while attempting to keep her umbrella over their heads. She sat down next to him, not caring that the bench was wet, and let the raven-haired teenager have her shoulder. Aerith felt droplets fall down her arm but whether it was from the rain or Zack's eyes, she did not know. She could not bring herself to look at him.

Though Aerith was angry with Cissnei for breaking Zack's heart, she couldn't help but secretly rejoiced that he was free. Conflicted, Aerith could not bring herself to tell him her feelings, after that day. Tifa and Yuffie urged her to tell him before another girl snatched him up: Zack was a fine catch and any girl would be thankful to have him.

But two months had passed and Aerith simply remained at Zack's side as his good friend. Many girls tried to become Zack's girlfriend, but he refused by simply stating he was not ready to date. However, as Zack turned down girls left and right, he remained close to Aerith and their friendship grew. Aerith's feelings also grew, and she knew that she was falling in love with Zack Fair.

Today was, December 25; Christmas. She had spent the entire month of December contemplating the idea of telling Zack how she felt. Unsure of how to express her feelings, she decided to write a letter to him:

_Dear Zack,_

_Merry Christmas! I know that these last few months have been hard, but I will always be there for you. Yet, I have to tell you that I have feelings for you Zack. I can't hide them anymore. I love you, Zack, and I always will._

_Love, Aerith_

She wrapped the letter in a gift box with a hand knit scarf she had made for him. It took her the whole month to make it perfect, as she never done it before. She put her whole heart into it. She chose a dark blue color that reminded her of his eyes, believing that it suited him perfectly. She showed Tifa and Yuffie the finished product and the two girls said they would cheer for her.

Aerith placed the picture of Zack on her nightstand. She got up from her bed and looked through her closet, searching for something nice to wear. She wanted to look her best when she gave her gift to him. After looking through her closet and drawers, she selected a pink blouse, blue denims, and a pair of boots. Over that, she wrapped around a scarf and shrugged on her favorite red jacket. After quickly checking herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect, she grabbed the neatly wrapped gift and skipped out the door.

In the frosty December air, Aerith watched as the snow fell around her in idle detachment: her mind was elsewhere. It was thinking about her master plan about how to handle the gift situation. In her head, she rehearsed the scene repeatedly.

**Step 1:** Go to Zack's house. Simple enough: she knew where he lived, and she knew he would be home today. She would knock on the door ,and he would answer. Well, she _hoped _that he would answer; she did not want to get nervous waiting for him if his parents answered the door.

**Step 2:** Hand him the gift. At first, she thought she would hand the gift over to him and wait for a response but her nerves got the better of her. She did not want to rush him with his answer to her confession. After all, it had only been two months since his break-up.

**Step 3:** Invite Zack out for hot chocolate for tomorrow. Aerith wanted to ask him to go to the park in the city. There the two could chat and have fun, and possibly go ice-skating. Yet, Aerith hoped that when they would meet he would give her his answer.

**Step 4:** If all went according to plan AND Zack said yes, she wanted to kiss him. For the longest time, Aerith wanted to be his girl. She wanted to kiss him without delay. That idea was actually put into her head by Yuffie and Tifa, and she was going to go along with it!

Aerith soon found herself at his doorstep. Her heart was slamming into her chest, beating wildly in her ears. It took her a minute and several long deep breaths to regain her composure, for the most part, but still, she remained nervous. This confession was from her heart. Yuffie and Tifa believed very much that Zack would say yes. Their friend's confession was honest and pure. They also shared such closeness that Zack would be stupid not to accept.

Realizing she had been staring at the door longer than she anticipated, Aerith took in another long breath. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she needed to remain calm or else she would make a fool of herself. Gaining all her courage, Aerith rang the doorbell.

Aerith looked down at the gift as she waited. She grimaced at her wrapping, noticing that it was not as neat as she thought it was. She noticed a small corner sticking up and that some of the tape was not pressed completely flat to the paper. Now she wished she had her mother wrap the gift. Yet, her thoughts on her (in her head) bad wrapping dissolved when the door opened.

To her pleasure, Zack was the one who opened the door. He stood on the other side of the mesh screen, and looked slightly shocked to see Aerith at his doorstep. He was dressed in a white muscle tank top with jeans. The top made his defined body look that much better. Aerith felt her cheeks burn, but she hoped that the cold made her cheeks already red so he would not notice.

"Hey, Aerith," he greeted.

"Merry Christmas Zack!" she said, holding up the gift.

Zack opened the screen door and offered to allow Aerith to come inside out of the cold. She shook her head and handed him the gift. Zack frowned slightly.

"I didn't get you anything." He replied. "Actually, I wasn't really in the mood for Christmas with…"

He trailed off. Aerith shook her head, not wanting to upset Zack. She wanted to stay on track with the plan.

"It's alright," she said quickly. "I hope it will cheer you up."

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

Aerith shook her head again and took a step away from his doorstep. Zack closed the screen door.

"No, I have to get home and help my mom." She replied, turning to leave.

"Oh, well then, Merry Christmas Aerith. Thanks for the gift. It was nice of you."

Aerith stopped, remembering the next step. "Zack, would you like to get hot chocolate with me tomorrow? The ice rink in the park is said to have this really good hot chocolate."

Zack shrugged his broad shoulders. "Sure, I have nothing planned. I'll meet you there at… three?"

Aerith smiled brightly. "I'll see you there!"

She jogged away, hearing Zack close the door behind him. Once she was a good distance away. Aerith jumped for joy and let out a screamed, "YES!" Three out of the four steps were done and successful. Aerith ran the rest of the way home wanting to tell her friends the good news!

The next day, Aerith selected (with the help of Tifa and Yuffie) a cute red and white top and light blue denim pants. She wore a matching belt and red flats. Tifa and Yuffie watched excitedly as they got their red-haired friend ready for her big date. The two girls recommended that Aerith let her hair flow loose from its usual braid. Aerith was apprehensive about this, since her hair was long and fell in curls outside of her braid. Yuffie however, tackled Aerith and undid the older girl's braid.

"See," Yuffie said, pointing to the mirror. "You look so pretty with your hair down!"

Yuffie sighed as she touched Aerith's silky brown locks. "I wish my hair would look pretty so long, but it just gets crazy!"

Yuffie pointed to her cropped black hair, but Aerith thought that it suited the young girl since she was energetic and always up to some mischief. She was opposite of Aerith in everything, even in clothing style. She wore more tomboyish outfits while Aerith was very feminine. Tifa was a mixture of femininity and tomboy, and many men thought Tifa was gorgeous.

"Tifa has nice hair too," Yuffie pointed out, not wanting to make her feel left out.

"But not as long as Aerith's," Tifa replied. "Oh, Zack's jaw is so going to drop when he sees you! Too bad it's winter and you have to wear that jacket. You should wear a skirt! I swear Zack would drool if you were in that cute skirt we found hiding in your closet"

"If I wore that I think I would freeze." Aerith laughed.

Aerith did a twirl for her friends. She stopped, facing them with a smile on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Yuffie gave a wolf whistle as a compliment. Aerith blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Zack would be stupid to pass up on a girl like you!" Yuffie said, patting her shoulder.

"Aerith he's going to take one look at you and forget all about Cissnei! You look ten times better than her" Tifa added confidently.

Aerith's blush deepened. "Thanks for the compliments."

Aerith wanted so much to be the girl that Zack would come to love. Cissnei broke his heart and she wanted to be the one to repair it. She looked in the mirror and noticed how her hair (although longer) resembled Cissnei's hair. The ends curled in such a way that it looked unnatural and nearly the same shade of brown. Aerith had a soft feminine built to her that suited her frame, while Cissnei had a more athletic but sexy build. Both their eyes were big and beautiful, but each a different color. Cissnei's were chocolate brown while hers were emerald green. Suddenly, Aerith felt herself panic.

"What if Zack thinks I look like Cissnei with my hair like this?" she freaked. "What if he falls in love with me because he thinks I'm her?"

Tifa held her by the shoulders. "Aerith, you can't compare yourself to her. You are you, and not some imitation. You are NOTHING like Cissnei."

Aerith looked at the clock and noticed it was after 2:30, and asked Tifa and Yuffie to walk with her until they reached the park. She was afraid her nerves would get the better of her yet again, and she would run away. Yuffie and Tifa confirmed they would make her stay at the park until Zack showed up. Yuffie added that if Aerith even tried to run away she would drag her back and tie her up until Zack came, a comment that brought forth many giggles.

The girls reached the park and discovered that it was bustling with activity. Many young couples, friends, adults, and children were out and about. Most of the people were at the skating rink, while others were enjoying hot chocolate at the stand outside.

"Do you guys see Zack?" Aerith asked, searching the crowd for the familiar raven-haired man.

"I don't see anyone!" Yuffie whined. "Why are there so many people here?"

"We're a bit early, so he might not be here." Tifa said, hoping it would keep Aerith from becoming frantic. "I know! let's split up! Yuffie, you look by the ice rink, Aerith, you go to the hot chocolate stand since you invited him to get some, and I'll search the crowd for him."

The girls broke apart, each heading in a different direction. Aerith dodged the people walking blindly as she headed for the stand. There was already a long line of people waiting, but Aerith could not find Zack among them. She looked around, wondering if he was sitting, but did not see his signature black spiky hair.

She turned around to see if maybe Yuffie or Tifa had any luck when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Zack standing a good distance away from her. Smiling, she took a step over to him waving. Yet, he did not notice her. He was looking at something else. Aerith opened her mouth to call his name when she felt her blood run cold.

Tifa and Yuffie joined Aerith a moment later, discouraged because they could not find Zack.

"Sorry Aerith I didn't see him," Tifa said.

"Me either," Yuffie concluded.

Aerith remained silent. The two best friends looked at each other. Tifa placed her hand on Aerith's shoulder and found the girl looking down. Her shoulders were trembling.

"Aerith!" Tifa gasped, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a loud giggle alerted the two friends. The looked up and saw Zack. However, he was not alone. In his arms, was the beautiful brown-haired teenaged girl Cissnei, her lips pressed to his and an all too familiar blue scarf around her neck.

It took Tifa and Yuffie seconds to realize exactly when Aerith had seen. She had seen Zack and Cissnei reconcile and at some point, the hand knit scarf had made its way around the girl's neck.

"Aerith, I am so sorry!" Tifa whispered.

Aerith fell to her knees shaking, her legs collapsing beneath her. She looked up at Zack and saw Cissnei and him holding hands, holding hands as if they were still dating before their break up. The two looked like the perfect couple.

Aerith stared at Zack's retreating figure. She felt her heart ache, as if a hand was squeezing it tightly. Her body trembled uncontrollably. Beautiful, Cissnei looked stunning with her hair loose and in curls, her big brown eyes shining brightly, and in a form fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse.

She looked up once again, wanting desperately for Zack to look at her the same way he looked at Cissnei. She wanted him to see her and not Cissnei. Aerith wanted Zack to see her as the girl who was there for him, who never wanted to leave him.

To her surprise, Zack did turn his head back. Aerith looked up at him, her green eyes a mix of emotion. It was as if time stopped. Zack stared at her. Their eyes locked, with Aerith was searching for his answer. Zack's icy eyes said nothing to her, and after a brief moment, he turned his head back. He left the park with Cissnei next to him, and not her. Aerith looked at herself, her long hair hanging over her. She would never have Zack, because she was not Cissnei.

"THAT JERK," Yuffie said, her hands becoming tight fists. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Yuffie made a start to go after Zack and punch him in the nose, when Tifa stopped her, thrusting her arm in front of the younger girl. Yuffie looked back, angry and confused, when Tifa motioned to Aerith. Their friend was still on the cold ground with her head bent. The two girls approached their friend, realizing that now would not be the best time to deal with Zack.

"Aerith," Tifa called gently. She blinked her ruby red eyes filled with worry. She turned to Yuffie who had an equal worried expression. Turning back, she touched her friend's shoulder.

"Silly of me," Aerith said softly, "Kneeling in the snow like this; I'll get all wet and sick."

Aerith picked herself up, brushing the snow from her knees. Tifa and Yuffie looked again at each other picking up the shakiness in Aerith voice. She turned to face her friends smiling, a smile that was very strenuous.

"Did you guys see that?" she asked. "Cissnei is back and she and Zack are back together. Isn't that great that they're a couple again? Zack got the best Christmas present; not like my stupid scarf. Cissnei looks better in blue than Zack, what do you think? I feel so silly, giving Zack a present like that…"

She turned around and stretched her arms. Her voice was on the verge of cracking.

"Well, I should be heading home. Mom wanted me to help her and stuff if I had time… and I guess… now I do…"

Tifa placed her hand again on Aerith's shoulder; a second later, she found Aerith sobbing on hers. Yuffie and Tifa held her friend in their warm embrace, hiding her from the public's eye.

"What was I thinking?" she cried. "I am such an idiot!"

Aerith cried for what seemed like forever. Tifa and Yuffie managed to walk her away to somewhere more private to let her cry, and tried her best to cheer her up, but neither of them could snap her out of her heartbreaking tears. Both dark-haired girls wanted to track down Zack and pummel him to a bloody pulp in revenge for breaking Aerith's heart, but they could not leave their friend alone in such a state.

Aerith sobbed freely, feeling her heart break inside her chest. Zack did not love her. He was and now again in love with Cissnei. It was clear to Aerith now that she was just fooling herself into thinking someone as perfect as him could _ever _love someone like her. She felt stupid for thinking she could take Cissnei's place, for thinking Zack would find her beautiful, for thinking of something more than just a friendship with him, and now she did not even have that. It was over before it had even begun! And now, her heart was paying for it.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Just for the record, this story is going to be short possibly four or five chapters. That's right it does not end here. The inspiration for the story and the title was the song, "Last Christmas" which was done by various artists (my favorite being Wham! and Savage Garden). Well, hope you all enjoyed and I hope to finish this by Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy**

**Last Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

Aerith clutched her books to her chest, her head bent low. School seemed to drag longer and longer each day she attended. Yet, she was dreading this time of year the most. It was November 30th, the last day of November. Tomorrow would be the first day of December, and only twenty-five days from Christmas. She did not want Christmas to come this year, and wished that she could have bypassed it altogether, as well as the rest of the school year.

With school over for the day, Aerith was determined to zigzag her way through the crowds of students to get home as quickly as possible. She wanted to avoid everyone, even her best friends, even though she knew that they would come to visit later. She just could not bring herself to be happy in school, when she knew at any moment, _They _could appear before her.

As luck would have it, they did appear, standing outside the main entrance, holding hands, and looking every bit as in love as yesterday. Aerith leaped behind a corner, clutching her books to her even tighter. She reluctantly bit her lip to keep herself from crying, something she had been doing a lot when she knew this time of year was coming.

Peering around the corner, she saw no sign of them. Instead of taking the chance of seeing them again, she walked off to go out the back exit of the school. Once exiting, she let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at the gray sky, which threatened to blanket the city in snow. Aerith popped the collar of her jacket, hoping it would keep the wind off her, as she made her long trek home alone.

Alone, that was how she felt this past year. She did not understand why she was so upset. She knew _why _she was upset, but why did it cause her so much pain? Why did it not go away? Aerith frowned as she stared at the ground while walking. It would not go away because there was ALWAYS a reminder.

Almost a year ago, Aerith Gainsborough had suffered the most painful feeling she ever felt. She had had her heart broken in a terrible way. On Christmas Day last year, she had given her heart to a boy she had fallen in love with, Zack Fair. After his own painful breakup the two became so close that Aerith wanted to become more than just friends. However, the day after after admitting her feelings to him, she met him at a park in the city, and was blindsided by the sight that befell her.

Zack was kissing a girl, and not just any girl. No, he was kissing his ex-girlfriend Cissnei! Aerith found out from Tifa and Yuffie that Cissnei had returned because she loved Zack _so much_. The two reconciled the day after Christmas. That day Aerith cried more than she thought possible. Even though Yuffie and Tifa tried to comfort her, it did little to help.

What made the scene even more heartbreaking was that Zack saw her there in the park. Zack _knew _she witnessed their reconciliation. He turned from her and did not utter a word to her from then on. Their close friendship was nothing more than a memory.

Aerith sniffled. She hated feeling this vulnerable, yet the reminder was painful. Maybe had she and Zack talked it out, she would have felt better. Yuffie and Tifa wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, but Aerith asked them to leave him alone. Although they protested, Aerith refused to allow them to confront him. It was after all _Zack's_ decision to be with Cissnei.

She kicked the snow on the ground in front of her. She wondered why she bothered wearing a flimsy dress in this weather. Oh that was right, after that day Aerith wore dresses or skirts all the time. She never even took her hair down from its braid (except during showers). She wanted to forget that day and everything that reminded her of it even if it meant changing her own appearance. She hated wearing jeans and letting her hair flow freely.

As Aerith walked, she came to a crosswalk with the sign clearly saying, "Don't walk." However, she did not look up, being too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to the world around her. She walked across the street, her mind racing with the events that she tried so hard to suppress; so much, in fact, that she did not notice a car racing toward her. The driver of the car beeped his horn as he slammed down on the breaks, yet, what with the roads being icy, the car continued to slide towards her.

Upon hearing the car horn, Aerith snapped from her daze. She looked over and saw the car heading toward her. Aerith's eyes widened. Then she felt an impact, sending her flying into a snow bank.

The young girl groaned, feeling something heavy lying on top of her. The wind had been knocked out of her, even with the snow cushioning her fall. She felt as if she hit a _wall_. She groaned again.

"Are you alright?" someone asked very loudly, to her face.

The voice was male, his breath warm on her cold face. Aerith opened her eyes. When she did, she found a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes, she knew those eyes! The only person she had ever seen, who had such beautiful eyes like that was…

"Zack?" She moaned.

The person moved back, giving Aerith ample view of his face, and shook his head. Aerith half expected to see spiky black locks, a gentle warm face, and sheepish grin along with those blue eyes. Instead, she found a pale face, spiky blond locks, and lips that were set in a straight line. It was the complete opposite of Zack.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You crossed the street without looking! Are you _insane_?" he scolded. "A car was coming right at you! I pushed you out of the way."

He sat up on his knees. Aerith mirrored his actions, shivering from landing in the snow. He stood up and held his hand out to help the girl up. Aerith took it and felt a gentle jerk as he lifted her to her feet. When she stood up, she stumbled, feeling dizzy.

"Careful," he instructed, while looking back over his shoulder. "That jerk driver didn't even stop to see if you were alive or not."

"Oh, I landed hard," she muttered.

She looked up at him, only to find her cheeks burning. Those eyes were just like Zack's. They were that deep blue that seemed too impossible to own. It was almost as if they glowed. She looked at him, noting his height. The man before her had to be around her age.

"Of course you landed hard," he sighed. "Had I been a second late, you would have been splattered on the side of the road."

Aerith looked down and then noticed she was still holding his hand; his very _warm _hand. She let go quickly, noting that he had a very strong but gentle grip. Abruptly, she realized that she forgot something.

"Oh! Thank you for saving my life!" Aerith said.

She bowed her head to him, apologetic, though a second later, she wished she had not, because her head was pounding and it made her dizzy. The man nodded and gently patted her shoulder.

"Will you be alright getting home?" he asked.

"I think so," Aerith winced.

"You don't look it," he noted.

Aerith blinked, this person looked so familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe, I do go to your school." He admitted, "Cloud Strife."

"Oh, you're that new kid you transferred a few weeks ago!"

How could Aerith forget? He was in two of her classes, and many of the girls in her school were already crushing on him. Aerith, however, had not noticed him like that. She was too busy avoiding a certain someone to be paying much attention.

Looking over at Cloud, she had to admit he was handsome. He had a nice physique and a _very _handsome face. The blonde spikes in his hair seemed impossible, somehow defying gravity. She wondered how much hair gel he used.

"I'm…" she began to introduce herself.

"Aerith Gainsborough." Cloud finished. "I know, we have two classes together. The teachers always call on you."

Alright, so he knew her too. The two looked at each other and then turned away. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Well, thanks." Aerith said unsure what else to say. "I have to be getting home and all."

Aerith moved over the snow bank. Cloud watched her, when suddenly he found himself catching her in his arms. During the process of attempting to get out of the snow, Aerith failed to notice the sleek ice on the sidewalk.

"Uh… thanks." Aerith said, blushing madly.

"I think I better walk you home." He replied.

"No need; I'm perfectly fine."

Aerith stood up, only to step on the same sleek ice. She slipped backwards, straight into Cloud's arms again. He shook his head as he looked down at her. Aerith could have _died _from embarrassment. Cloud helped her off the ice and onto a clear patch of sidewalk.

Quietly, he escorted her home, the two walking silently side-by-side. Aerith found it weird to be walking with someone she did not know. Well, she _knew _him, but just barely. She knew he was her age, in two of her classes, had extremely pretty eyes, and had saved her life. Shivering slightly, due to a cold wind blowing against her wet snowy back, Aerith tightened her hold on her jacket, as if it would do any good. Cloud noticed and took his seemingly dry coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Eh, I don't need it!" Aerith insisted, trying to shrug it off her.

"You'll freeze if don't," he retorted.

"What about you?"

"I got layers."

Cloud tugged at his thick hooded sweatshirt. She could see the white shirt underneath. Cloud did not seem bothered by the cold. As Aerith stared at Cloud, she noticed he dressed like someone similar. He wore black pants with side pockets and an interesting assortment of belts on them. His sweatshirt was a deep plum with a zipper down the front. Aerith could also clearly see his ear pierced with a strange earring adorned on him.

After realizing, she was staring at him, she averted her eyes straight ahead only to discover she was at her home. Aerith sighed with relief. Now she could get out of her wet clothes and out of this awkward situation… or so, she thought.

A moment later, the door to the house opened wide an older woman came hustling out. She was a round faced woman with tiny wrinkles around the eyes, and with hair short and jet-black. She wore a yellow blouse and a floral skirt.

"Mom!" Aerith called in alarm.

"Oh, Aerith, you were late; I was so worried for you!" She looked at Cloud. "Oh hello! Who are you?"

"Cloud," he muttered.

"Oh, are you Aerith's boyfriend?"

The moment those words escaped her mom's lips, Aerith wished that the car had, indeed, hit her. Her face began to burn deep red. She did not even _know _this man. He just happened to save her. Before either Aerith or Cloud could correct the mother, she began to talk rapidly.

"It is so nice to meet you! Aerith has been so unlike herself for a while but I guess she is just being self-conscious. So, how long have you and Aerith been going out? How old are you? That is so sweet, he let you take his coat! Sweetheart, you are soaking _wet_. Come in, come in!"

Aerith and Cloud tried to interrupt but could only get out either an "Um" or an "Err", all of which went unnoticed. Soon Aerith's mother was pushing them inside the house before either could interject. Inside, Aerith was pushed up into her room after discarding her boots to change, and Cloud was dragged into the kitchen to have some hot cocoa and cookies.

Once in her room, Aerith let out an exasperated sigh. She tossed Cloud's coat on her bed and stripped from her wet garments. Her mom was _way _overreacting. Sure, her mom knew Aerith had not exactly been herself since last year, but actually thinking this random person was her boyfriend was absurd. Realizing this situation could get worse if her mom knew what really happened, Aerith quickly dressed into a soft pink dress and a long cardigan and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She burst in to see her mom serving Cloud a plate of Christmas themed cookies.

"MOM, CLOUD IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Her mother blinked, "Yes, I know. Cloud told me everything. He said you slipped into a snow bank. Now Aerith, calm down and have some cookies."

Aerith stared at Cloud who was sipping at his hot cocoa. Inside she was sighing with relief that he did not mention that she was nearly hit by a car. She sat down at the round kitchen table.

"So, how long have you known my daughter, Cloud?" she asked turning to the counter to pour Aerith some cocoa.

"I've known her since I came here. We have two classes together, after all."

Aerith stared at Cloud.

"We just met," Aerith whispered.

"She asked how long I've known you, not when I actually met you." He whispered back. "These cookies are really good Mrs. Gainsborough."

"Oh, call me Elmyra. All of Aerith's friends do."

Elmyra placed a steaming mug of cocoa in front of Aerith. The young girl stared at her mom. Cloud was not exactly her friend either. She did not even _know _anything about him. Aerith watched as Elmyra and Cloud chatted but what they were chatting about went through one ear and out the other. All Aerith could do was stare at the random teenaged boy sitting in her kitchen. Aerith found herself wondering about him, particularly his eyes. How could someone have such eyes, eyes just like Zack's?

Cloud's eyes shifted to Aerith, catching her gawking at him. Aerith blushed and turned her gaze at the table. Cloud pushed his chair back, causing Aerith to look back at him.

"Thank you for the cookies and cocoa," Cloud said to Elmyra. "I have to get going, though."

"Of course, of course," Elmyra replied. "Aerith, see Cloud out."

Aerith nodded reluctantly. She led Cloud to the front door and opened it. Cloud looked down at the girl who was avoiding all eye contact with him, and tilted his head as she spoke.

"So, why didn't you tell my mom that a car almost hit me?" She questioned, getting right to the point. He shrugged, rubbing his arm.

"It's not my place to say, besides it would worry your mom... Your mom is really nice." He complimented.

"Yes, she really is."

"I can't believe she thought I was your boyfriend." He chuckled.

Aerith arched an eyebrow at him. Cloud noticed the look, easily reading what she was thinking.

"To think you didn't have a boyfriend already," he said, "especially someone as cute as you."

Aerith gasped, cheeks burning again. She looked away. Cloud stepped outside and Aerith stared at his back. He turned his head slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well how about it?"

"How about what?" she inquired.

"Since you don't have a boyfriend, how about going on a date with me?"

"WHAT?"

Cloud smirked. "Tomorrow, meet me at the park in the city."

"No, no way! I have plans tomorrow."

Of course, Aerith did not have plans. How could she go on a date with a person she hardly even knew? It was simply ridiculous. Cloud shrugged his broad shoulders and walked away from the door. Aerith then realized he did not have his coat.

"Hey, wait your coat!"

"I'm in a hurry," Cloud grinned. "So I guess you'll have to give it back to me tomorrow. I'll see you there at two!"

Just as he finished saying that, Yuffie and Tifa were coming up the walkway. Aerith wanted to protest but found herself unable to respond. Cloud walked past Yuffie and Tifa. The two girls watched him walk off and then stared at each other in utter confusion. Then they looked at Aerith who was frozen in her spot. The two best friends ran to Aerith, flooding her with questions.

"Aerith, what was the new kid doing here?" Tifa asked.

"What did he mean 'two'?" Yuffie questioned.

"Do you like him?"

"Are you two going out on a date?"

"What is going on?"

Aerith looked at Tifa first and then at Yuffie. She shook her head and then let out a small laugh. Clever, Cloud Strife was very clever.

"I guess I have a date tomorrow."

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note-** There are probably a ton of questions (or maybe none) running through your head after this chapter and all will be revealed in the next one. Also, like I said before this story will only be about four or five chapters so if it seems a little rushed, I am sorry. This is not going to be a long story, just a cute Christmas story. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.

Princess~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**Last Christmas**

**Chapter 3**

Aerith had no idea why she accepted the "date." She hardly knew Cloud. Yet, when she spilled the beans to Tifa and Yuffie, the two girls fussed over every detail. They seemed more into the idea of Aerith going on a "date" than she did. The two girls even picked out the outfit that Aerith HAD to wear. It was a white sweater dress, with long sleeves and a turtleneck. The dress stopped at her mid-thigh. The dress itself was very formfitting at her bust and hips, giving her a nice shape. The two girls paired it with knee high boots and leggings. Yuffie attempted to do something with Aerith's hair but the older girl refused to take it out of the braid.

Aerith had argued a for good twenty minutes or so that she was _not _interested in Cloud. She was going to return his jacket to him, and that would be that. She did not want to go to the park. After all, that place brought back some unwanted memories. Tifa and Yuffie complained that Aerith should give Cloud a chance since he DID save her life. Besides, Cloud was good-looking, both of her friends pointed out. Aerith silently admitted to herself that Cloud was handsome, but she was just not interested.

Yet, she found herself holding his jacket in her arms waiting for him in the park. She stood far from the crowd hoping Cloud would not take long to spot her, or vise versa. Her eyes scanned the area and noticed a very flirty couple pass her. They were acting like lovesick puppies. The boy teased her in a friendly matter and the girl playfully pretended to get mad at him. Aerith groaned and turned to look in another direction only to see a couple kissing each other. Their arms were around each other in such a warm and loving embrace. Aerith did a quick 180 just in time to see a girl ice skating fall directly into her boyfriend arms. She clung to him and began thanking him for saving her.

_You have to be kidding me!_ Aerith though miserably.

Couples were everywhere! Aerith felt her mood drop drastically. It felt like a cruel prank that fate was playing on her. Last year she thought this would be what her and Zack's relationship would have been like had Cissnei not returned. It was depressing, thinking about Zack and Cissnei at this spot. Aerith squeezed Cloud's coat in her hand, angry with herself for getting this way and annoyed that Cloud was making her wait.

Aerith wanted to give up waiting and go home. She would see Cloud at school anyways. Why was she here anyway? She did not want to be here, and Cloud should not have assumed she would show up. It would serve him right for being so overconfident to freeze for the weekend. Aerith made up her mind to go home. She took a step to leave when she collided into someone.

Two hands reached out to steady her. Aerith muttered an apology, keeping her head bowed when she heard a small chuckle. She looked up to see Cloud.

"You should really pay attention where you are going." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Aerith sighed, handing him his coat. "Thank you again for everything, but like I said, I have plans."

The brunette turned to leave when Cloud grabbed her by the hand. Aerith looked back at him.

"I doubt it, but I think you owe me one," he replied. "I did save your life. So how about we get some hot chocolate?"

Aerith frowned. He DID save her life but being here felt so forced. She relented.

"Fine, but one cup and then I'm going home." She insisted. "And let's go Dutch. This isn't a date!"

Cloud nodded, "If you insist."

Cloud carried his coat under his arm as the two walked to the concession stand. The line was short, luckily for Aerith. Cloud allowed her to order first.

"What can I get you?" asked the employee at the stand.

"One small hot chocolate," Aerith said.

"That'll be $1.25," the employee said pressing a button on the cash register.

Aerith nodded and felt around her body, before she slapped her hand to her mouth. Even though Yuffie and Tifa dressed Aerith up, the older girl refused to go on a date with Cloud. She assumed she would return right home and in the process, left her purse at home, the purse that housed all of her money.

"Make it two hot chocolates," Cloud interrupted.

The cashier rang him up and Cloud paid as two steaming cups of chocolate (complete with mini marshmallows) was given to them. Cloud handed a slightly embarrassed Aerith a cup and took his. He ushered her to a vacant table. Aerith sat down and Cloud sat across from her.

"Let's go Dutch?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry, I'll pay you back," Aerith offered.

"It's nothing; you don't have to pay me back, but you do owe me."

Aerith's eyes snapped up at him. What did she owe him now?

"I said I would pay you back!"

"No, you don't have to pay me back but you do owe me something. Also, I would like it if you would talk to me, instead of stare off into space."

Aerith blushed. "Well, sorry, but I have a lot on my mind."

"I have the time."

Aerith watched as Cloud sipped his drink. What could she tell him? Well, actually she could probably have told him anything. He did not seem like the type to judge someone. Yet, she did not want to tell him anything, so she decided to turn the tables.

"Why did you trick me here?"

"I didn't trick you. You could have easily stayed home and given me my coat at school. The way I see it is that you actually wanted to come here. If you really didn't want to be here, you wouldn't be here."

"You seem so sure of yourself." Aerith retorted. "So, why ask me out on a date, and, just for the record, we are NOT on a date."

Cloud smirked. Aerith had to admit Cloud seemed quite pleasant when he smiled, something that appeared on his face quickly but vanished just as fast. His smiles never lasted long, as if he had a hard time smiling.

"What if I think you're cute?" he asked.

Aerith's face burned. Cute, did he think she was cute? No way, she was definitely not cute. He must have mistaken her for another girl. No one _ever _told her she was cute, well, aside from Tifa and Yuffie when they complimented her clothing.

"You must have me mistaken," Aerith said staring back down at her cup.

"I doubt it." He said. "You are Aerith Gainsborough, the intelligent girl who is in my literature and math class."

"Smart maybe, but I am definitely not cute." Aerith sighed, sipping her drink. "So, where do you live?"

"Not far from you." Cloud admitted. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the reason I got to you in time is because my place is a few blocks from yours and…"

"You were following me home?"

"No, more like attempting to talk to you. You always seem so absorbed at school and your friends that I didn't know how to approach you. That, and I didn't know if you were seeing someone. I didn't want to seem like a stalker. Then when I saved you, I wanted to talk to you but…"

Aerith smiled slightly, "You were nervous"

Cloud nodded. He laughed shyly. Aerith giggled a bit as his shyness finding it, well, cute. To think that the new kid actually liked her. He seemed harmless and nice. If anything, she would love to be friends with him.

Cloud gulped down the last of his hot chocolate. Aerith looked down at her cup and found it empty. When did she drink all her hot chocolate? She got up and Cloud followed her to the garbage cans to throw away their empty cups. Aerith had to admit their talking was harmless, but now she could go home.

"It was nice talking to you," Aerith smiled. "Now, I'll be heading home."

"Do you know how to skate?" Cloud asked suddenly.

Aerith blinked. Why did he ask that? "Yes, I'm not a professional, but I can ice skate."

Cloud took her hand and grinned. Aerith then found herself being dragged toward the skating rink. She stumbled behind Cloud trying to tear herself from his strong grip. A grip that was strong but so gentle that it never hurt her.

"You can pay me back by ice skating." Cloud said getting two pairs of ice skates. "Are you a size eight shoe?"

"What, what do you mean? I already talked to you!" Aerith protested.

"I never said that was my payment." Cloud replied, "Besides I don't know how to skate and it is the perfect way to pay me back."

Aerith watched Cloud grab the skates from the counter. He handed a pair to Aerith and she reluctantly took them. Cloud was persistent, but it was not that bad. She really did not have anything to at home other than sit in her room and watch her world pass her by.

Aerith sat on a vacant bench and slid off her boots. She slid on the skates and began lacing them up. Cloud was already finished. He waited by the entrance to the ice rink. His hands gripped the side to offer him support. Aerith smirked a bit, seeing the new kid on skates. He did not look like the type that would actually go skating. Finished with her lacing, Aerith got up and joined Cloud.

She got onto the ice and skated backwards a bit so she could face Cloud, who followed her onto the ice, his legs shaking. Upon realizing he was about to fall, he reached over and grabbed the side for support, but he still slipped, losing his balance in the process. He landed on the ice with a thump. Aerith knelt down to him. Cloud looked up at her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine, really." He said.

Aerith stood up and reached her hand down for him to take. He humbly took it and was actually able to stand back up, although it proved difficult. Once steady, Aerith skated a little bit from him. Cloud watched and tried to imitate her. However, when he found himself falling flat on his behind again, Aerith had to try hard not to chuckle. Cloud was a good sport, he laughed at himself; after all, he was just a beginner.

The brown-haired girl decided that it would be easier to hold onto Cloud's hand and help him along. She took his hand , helping him skate for a moment. Then an idea struck her. She was holding HIS hand. She let go, feeling awkward. Cloud looked at her, wondering was wrong but Aerith could not bring herself to say it. This was NOT a date! She was not going to hold his hand again.

After a half hour, Cloud was finally able to stand and skate at the speed of a snail. Groups of people would lap Cloud repeatedly; even kids would laugh at how slow he was going. Aerith skated backwards along with him. Since she was younger, she, Tifa, and Yuffie had skated here so she knew the gist of it.

"Having fun?" Aerith asked.

"Of course," Cloud said looking directly at her. "Are you?"

Aerith thought about it for a moment. She did like skating but last year she never went. Well, being that the event that occurred last year she never thought she would come here again. The thought dampened her mood. When she and Cloud neared the exit to the rink, Aerith skated out without a word. She really did not want to be here anymore. It just brought back painful memories.

Confused, Cloud followed nearly crashing into a few skaters who were speeding past. He caught up with her when she was tearing off the skates and putting her boots back on. Cloud took his skates off as well, actually happy that he could walk again. Aerith got up to return the skates with Cloud tailing behind.

"Hey, wait was it something I said?" he asked.

"I'm just not in the mood for skating," Aerith frowned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "If I knew it would have upset you, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"It's not you, really, it's me. I just don't like skating anymore, and I don't like this park either!"

Aerith dropped the skates on the counter followed by Cloud. She turned to him, looking up.

"Sorry, but I want to go home now." She said. Aerith turned to leave, feeling slightly bad for blowing Cloud off.

"Actually, you didn't pay me back." Cloud thought aloud.

Aerith stopped. "What do you mean? I taught you how to skate!"

Aerith snapped. How could she possibly not have paid him back? She taught him how to skate and she was not going to let go the fact that she actually talked to him when they drank hot chocolate. She thought that was her payment from the beginning.

"You said you wanted to "go Dutch" right?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I said that."

"Well, you see, that means you'd have to pay me back for the rental on the skates."

The brown haired girl opened her mouth to protest. She quickly closed it thinking of a retort. None, she had nothing. Yes, she said she wanted to go Dutch. This was NOT a date.

"Alright, alright fine, what do you want to do?" Aerith gave in.

"Follow me," Cloud said.

The two walked out of the park into the city. Many people were out, holding several shopping bags and packages. Already, everything was decorated for the holidays.

"Here we are," Cloud said.

Aerith stopped and looked at Cloud. He was staring up at a building. Aerith looked up and saw the sign. This was a restaurant. Not a fancy one but it was one with the possibility of people seeing her! The young girl looked over at Cloud and shook her head. He looked back at her with confusion.

"No offense Cloud, but I see what you're doing." Aerith pointed out.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"You are going to pay for things so I have to keep spending time with you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Cloud," Aerith sighed. "You're a nice guy, you really are. It's just that I don't want to be here, right now. I just want to get through this month and the rest of the school year."

"Why…?"

Before Aerith could even say anything, two people exited that restaurant. Cloud stepped back to allow them to pass. He noted that they looked familiar, possibly other students from his school. He looked back at Aerith to see the color drain from her face. Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Aerith spun around, embarrassed that she was tearing up in front of Cloud. Cloud reached over and touched her shoulder but she shrugged it off and moved away from him. The blonde haired teenager frowned. He looked down at the ground as if interested in his footprints in the snow.

Aerith on the other hand was furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Why did THEY have to be here of all places? The two people who had walked out of the restaurant were the last two people Aerith wanted to see. Why did Zack and Cissnei have to be here? Why was fate rubbing them in her face? Why did Zack choose Cissnei over her?

Feeling foolish for crying, Aerith wanted to apologize to Cloud and run home. She turned around when only to find herself alone. She looked up and down the street, but saw no sign of the new kid. How could he disappear so fast? Not to mention she felt horrible for starting to cry in front of him. For all she knew, he got the wrong idea. What if he ran away, thinking he offended her?

She began walking, hoping to catch a glimpse of Cloud. As she walked, she wondered if Cloud was upset with her. He never really did anything to upset her. Actually, now that Aerith thought about it, when she was with Cloud, she did not really think all that much about Zack or Cissnei, even when they were drinking hot chocolate and skating. Those things she had wanted to do _with_ Zack.

Aerith came to a crosswalk, her mind still heavy on the idea of when she was with Cloud how things did not seem that bad. Actually, they seemed good. However, once again, too deep in her thoughts, she did not notice that the sign clearly stated DON'T WALK!

Aerith took a step onto the street when a hand came out of nowhere and yanked her back. Aerith let out a small cry from the sudden force. Looking up she saw Cloud holding onto her hand.

"You know, you really should pay more attention to signs. You were about to walk into traffic!"

Aerith flushed. Great, _this _was embarrassing. Aerith looked down, feeling foolish for nearly getting herself killed again. It was then she noticed Cloud's arms around her waist. She looked up at Cloud and he looked down at her. The contact between them made it look like they were a couple. They were not a couple! Yet, it was not an uncomfortable feeling. It felt... nice.

"Cloud," Aerith said softly. "Thanks again but… could you…"

Cloud took the hint and dropped his arm from her. He turned away, turning bright red in the process. Then he turned back smacking his forehead as he remembered something.

"Here, cheer up!" Cloud said shoving a flower in front of her.

Aerith stared at the flower before taking it. It was a leafless flowering stem with a bell-shaped white flower. Aerith stared at it, recognizing it as a snowdrop. It did not struck her as odd to find this flower here at this time of year since it usually bloomed in winter.

Yet as she looked up at Cloud, she could not help but smile. For some reason, as odd as it was, she felt happy that he did not run away.

"Cloud," Aerith said softly. "I'd love to go eat at that restaurant. That is if you still want to go."

Cloud did a double take.

"Of course I still want to go… but I thought you were angry with me."

"No, no I'm not. I never was either. Actually, I'm grateful for having you take me out. Really, I am. To tell you the truth, I've been feeling pretty lousy for a while and… well, being with you is a lot of fun."

Aerith smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Cloud took a closer look. Aerith noticed the closeness between them. Why was he staring at her intently?

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Like I said," Cloud grinned. "You're very cute, especially when you smile. Anyways, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Cloud took her hand without thinking and led her to the restaurant. Aerith would have objected had she not found the warmth of his hand, well, pleasant. Aerith did not realize but maybe, just maybe, she would get over Zack and be herself again. She wondered if she would wake up tomorrow feeling better than she had the past year, even a little.

There was always hope.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note-** I really wanted a fluffy sweet part for this chapter but not overly sugary. Also, there is sort of a role reversal here but I still try to keep Cloud and Aerith in character as much as possible. I hope that I'm doing a decent job. I think the story will about two more chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Princess~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy **

**Last Christmas**

**Chapter 4**

"Aerith, Gaia to Aerith! Are you in there?"

Aerith blinked several times. She looked around to see Tifa and Yuffie staring at her. She looked between her two best friends. She looked down at the table she was sitting at. Already a half-eaten pizza, drinks, and other snacks lay in front of the three girls.

"Wow, you are so spacey today!" Yuffie said.

"I am not!" Aerith protested, looking back up.

"O.K., pop quiz! What were we talking about?" Tifa asked. Aerith looked between the two girls. Tifa was giving her an all-knowing smirk, and Yuffie was sitting with her arms crossed waiting for an answer. The brown haired girl sighed.

"The guy working at the counter is hot?" she guessed lamely.

"Aerith, we talked about that a good half hour ago!" Tifa complained.

She and Yuffie both started laughing. Of course, Aerith was wrong. She had been zoning out all day. The three girls had decided to do their Christmas shopping together. The special holiday was only a few days away. Aerith could hardly pay attention when Tifa and Yuffie asked for her opinion on the neckties they chose for their dads or the cute blouses for their moms. After hours of going from store to store, the three girls decided to get some food at the pizza parlor in the shopping center.

"Seriously, Aerith, why are you so out of it?" asked Yuffie, biting into her pizza.

"I bet I know," Tifa said slyly, "You're thinking about the new kid, Cloud!"

Aerith gasped, her cheeks suddenly becoming a shade of red. "I am not!"

"Someone is blushing, someone is blushing!" Yuffie sang with her mouth stuffed full of gooey cheese and pepperoni.

Aerith sunk lower into her chair. Her face went an even a deeper shade of red. Tifa nudged Yuffie with her elbow because she did not want to see the mashed up food in her friend's mouth. Yuffie glared at Tifa and stuck her tongue out at her. The ruby-eyed girl rolled her eyes and turned back to Aerith who was covering her face.

"Aerith, seriously though, are you and the new kid dating or something?" Tifa asked. "Like this whole month you two have been hanging out."

"Cloud is just a good friend." Aerith replied.

"Yeah, right!" the two girls chorused.

"Seriously, Aerith I think Cloud is a good match for you." Tifa said honestly. "Ever since you two started talking you seem like your old self again. You smile more and you're talking a lot."

Yuffie nodded in agreement, as she shoved the rest of her pizza in her mouth. Aerith looked down at her plate. She never really thought about it. Cloud was a good friend to her. That did not mean Tifa and Yuffie were not, it was just that around him, she felt at ease. She forgot about everything when she was around him. She did not even think about Zack... much

True, since their non-date, Aerith and Cloud had started hanging out together. She worked together with him in their two classes. She even invited him to sit with her friends at lunch. In addition, since they lived so close, Cloud and her walked home almost everyday. Sometimes Elmyra would catch the two and invite Cloud inside for a snack. Other days, Aerith took Cloud back to the skating rink. He got much better since and was actually able to skate at the speed of some of the younger kids. Afterward, the two would end up chatting over hot chocolate or even grab a bite somewhere.

Aerith, however, never considered them to be dating. They are not dating. They were just two friends spending time together. Boys and girls were allowed to hang out together without being a couple, right?

After finishing their pizza, the three girls parted ways with their shopping bags full of gifts. Aerith had her gifts for her mom and some of her other friends from school, as well as secretly buying both Tifa's and Yuffie's presents while they were window-shopping.

As she walked down the snow-covered sidewalk, she glanced through the windows of the stores. She still had one more gift left to buy. Sadly, the young girl did not know what to purchase for Cloud. Yes, she spent a lot of time with him, but she was unsure exactly. She knew he liked motorcycles, but he seemed to have everything that a motorcyclist would need. She also knew he loved sword fighting and he had an impressive collection, but she knew nothing about swords and they were costly.

Aerith stopped at a crosswalk, for once, and waited for the sign to change. After being saved by Cloud _twice_, she made sure to pay attention more often. She crossed to the other side and looked through another window, which was a men's clothing store.

_I could always get him clothes. _She thought. _No, that seems like a gift you give someone when you don't know what they want. I wish I could just ask him it be a lot easier._

"Gil for your thoughts," Someone said.

Aerith looked next to her and saw Cloud standing there. Her eyes widened slightly. She did not expect to run into him. He was dressed in a navy sweatshirt, jean, and black boots. He was wearing the same jacket that he wore the day he saved her.

"Sorry, just trying to think of what to get… um, Vincent for Christmas." Aerith lied. "So what about you, what are you doing here, Christmas shopping?"

"No, to tell the truth, I have no one to shop for."

"No one at all?" Aerith asked softly.

"Well, I live on my own, remember?"

Yes, how could she forget? Cloud had invited her over to study at his apartment. Aerith felt nervous because she thought she would be meeting his parents. When she got there, she found a one-bedroom apartment. Cloud told her that his father died before he could remember and his mom died recently in a fire. Aerith felt bad, but Cloud told her not to worry.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Its fine; you need help shopping?" he asked.

Aerith gave it a thought. Actually, this would be perfect way to find out what Cloud would want for Christmas. All she had to do is drag him into a few stores and if something caught his eye, she could purchase the item later.

"Sure, let's go to that store!" she said nodding her head toward a department store.

The two walked inside. Aerith headed toward electronics and music section. Many of the guys around her age loved video games. Also, perhaps there was a CD or something that Cloud really wanted. She pretended to be looking at some music.

"What do you think is a good choice for music?" She asked, hoping he would give some clue to her search.

Cloud shrugged, "I never asked Vincent what he liked."

"Oh, yeah, Vincent right… he seems to not be interested in any music." She sighed, and tried again. "Well, maybe he likes a video game? Can you give me advice? I don't know anything about games."

Cloud shook his head. "Actually, I don't know much about games either. Why don't you just get him a gift card? Isn't that what most people get someone else when they don't know what to buy someone something?"

"Cloud, that is so impersonal."

She went back to pretending to be looking for a gift. She shifted her eyes slightly toward Cloud and saw he was not looking at anything. Quickly, she suggested they go to the men's clothing department. She found several shirts that she held up to Cloud asking his opinion but he simply shrugged it off. Discarding the clothing idea, she decided on the sports department, but Cloud seemed even less interested.

Aerith frowned. At this point, it might have been easier to ask Cloud what he wanted. Yet, she had a good idea that he would tell her not to buy anything. She just got the feeling that he was not a person who cared for material possessions. Yet she did not want to get a friend something cheap. Sure, she knew it was the thought that counts, but Cloud meant a lot and she wanted to get him a meaningful gift.

The two exited the department store. It had become a little colder than before and tiny dust like snowflakes were drifting around. Cloud scratched his head, frowning slightly.

"Sorry I wasn't much help." He apologized.

"No, it's fine really." Aerith insisted. "I guess I might as well go home. I'm tired and these bags are heavy."

"I'll walk you home." Cloud said. "Let me carry your bags."

Cloud grabbed them before Aerith could protest. Cloud took all of them in one hand, lifting them as if they were nothing. Aerith wiggled her arms a bit, grateful that she did not have to carry all those items. The two headed down the sidewalk from town toward Aerith's home.

"So, how is your vacation going?" Cloud asked.

"Well, Mom and I made cookies for the holidays. Mom is planning to make a small dinner on Christmas, nothing special. I like that, simple. Tifa is having a party on Christmas Eve."

"She invited me, but I see no reason to go. I didn't get anyone anything."

"You should still come. Everyone will be there and it is not just for the presents. We play games, dance, and stuff. It is fun, and sure, we exchange gifts, but it's not mandatory. At least think about it."

"I'll think about it." Cloud confirmed.

Aerith smiled. It would be a good way for Cloud to get to know everyone in her group of friends. She wanted him to feel more comfortable.

"Careful," Cloud said putting his hand out in front of her. "It is really slippery here."

Aerith looked down, noticing a sheet of ice on the sidewalk. The area around the sidewalk was covered in snow. Aerith tested the ice with her foot and found it very sleek.

"Here, take my hand," Cloud offered.

"If I fall I'll take you with me." Aerith laughed.

"I would never let you fall."

Cloud looked at her seriously. He held out his hand to her. Aerith meekly took it and she knew her face was becoming redder every second she held it. Why did her face become so red like this? It was not as if Cloud and she were dating. They were just friends. Well, really close friends.

As the slowly walked across the ice, Aerith noted how warm Cloud's hand was. Even with her own gloves on, she could feel it, the way his fingers held her firmly, but in such a gentle way that Aerith felt she was safe. When the two made it safely across the ice, Cloud released her hand, his fingertips brushing along her glove. Aerith almost wanted to snatch his hand back. She always wanted to hold someone's hand like that, someone like...

The two arrived at Aerith's home quicker than the girl anticipated. Cloud handed her all her bags back. Aerith grasped them and groaned slightly at the weight. She never thought gifts could weigh so much. Cloud smirked slightly as she struggled trying to get her keys out of her purse. He yanked the keys out for her and unlocked her door.

"Thanks," said a grateful Aerith.

"No problem," Cloud said looking down.

Aerith noticed how his eyes averted from her as if he was thinking about something. She noticed that at times Cloud seemed to get quiet like that. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aerith," He looked up suddenly. "Will you go to the Christmas Party with me?"

Aerith looked stunned. She stared at Cloud for a long time before she got over the shock of question.

"It'll be your Christmas present to me." He added.

"S-sure… as friends…right?" Aerith asked, still in shock.

Cloud smiled and leaned over to her. Aerith's eyes widened. The sudden closeness between them was unexpected much like Cloud's question.

"It'll make it easier than shopping for a gift," he whispered into her ear. "I'll pick you up at eight."

Cloud moved away, walking away. Aerith fell back slightly against the side of the house. She took in a deep breath and watched Cloud until he disappeared from view. For a moment, she actually thought Cloud was going to kiss her. It was not as if it would have been bad if he kissed her. In actuality, she wondered what his kiss would be like. Not that she wanted him to kiss her. They were not dating! They were just friends, FRIENDS and nothing more. However, she could not help but wonder if his kiss was just as warm and gentle as his touch.

The days flew by and Aerith felt anxious of the idea of going to the Christmas party with Cloud. She kept it a secret from her best friends because she did not want them to fuss over her. After all, Aerith figured, she could find a nice outfit to wear for the party without her best friends interfering. There was one other thing that bothered her. Even though Cloud claimed this would be her present to him, she still felt as though she should give him something.

She pondered for an idea as she sat at her kitchen table for breakfast the morning of the party. She had all the gifts for her friends wrapped up and waiting in a large bag at the door. Elmyra was washing the dishes as Aerith sat lost in thought.

"Aerith," Elmyra said, after finishing the dishes. "Why don't you make him something?"

"That sounds so… elementary." Aerith replied. "Cloud is a good friend and I want to get him something special."

Elmyra smiled and then handed Aerith a cookbook from a shelf. She kissed her daughter on the head and said, "Well, they always say a way to man's heart is through his stomach."

"MOM!" Aerith groaned.

Elmyra walked out of the room, smiling sheepishly. Aerith stared at the cookbook. Well, she knew Cloud liked her mom's cookies. She was out of ideas and running out of time. She flipped through the book and found a recipe for gingerbread cookies. An idea quickly formed in her head. She quickly got out all the ingredients and began.

After all the baking was complete, she let the cookies cool and made frosting for the little men. She decorated each of the little men to look like Cloud. She thought the idea was cute, giving them his signature spiky hair and blue eyes. She giggled to herself as she looked at the finish project. She placed them in a box and then wrapped it with a ribbon.

Happily finished with his present she left it out on the counter as she quickly went upstairs to get ready for the party. She washed up and looked through her closest. She picked out a pink dress. The bodice was formfitting, but the skirt flowed. She quickly tied her hair in a braid with her pink ribbon. She put on her brown boots and threw on her red jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked perfect!

"Aerith," Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Cloud is here."

Aerith glanced at the clock. It was six already! Man, time flew by fast. Aerith rushed out of her room and peeked down at the entrance hall. Elmyra was chatting Cloud away. Aerith thought Cloud looked really nice and different. He was wearing a green blue turtleneck under a khaki jacket and jeans. He also had on dark brown gloves and boots.

Aerith stood behind the corner for a moment. She felt so nervous all of a sudden. It was not as if this was a date. Cloud just asked her to go to this party. Did that constitute as a date?

"Aerith, Cloud is waiting!" Elmyra called again.

"Sorry," Aerith called back from behind the corner.

Taking a deep breath, she came around the corner. Why was she so nervous? Cloud and Elmyra looked up at the brown haired girl. She smiled pleasantly at her mother and friend as she came down the stairs. Cloud's eyes traveled up her body. He did not even try to hide the fact he was looking.

"I'm ready," she said taking the bag of presents in her hand.

"Now you two behave!" Elmyra said in her motherly tone.

"Yes, Mom!" Aerith laughed.

The two walked out into the frosty night air. Lucky enough, Tifa lived not too far from where Aerith and Cloud lived, so walking would not be a pain. Aerith shivered slightly. If it had been windy she would have definitely frozen in her dress.

"Your mom is really nice." Cloud said, beginning a conversation.

"Yeah, she really is… oh, the ground seems really icy," Aerith noted as the reached the sidewalk in front of her house.

"It does," Cloud agreed.

For some reason Aerith wanted to hold Cloud's hand again. She had no idea why. Yet, she could not go and ask him to hold it. She did not want to come off as weird or childish. She stepped onto the ice and felt herself slide a bit. Everything seemed more slippery than before. Unexpectedly, Cloud held out his hand to her.

"I'll make sure you don't fall," he said.

Aerith took it. Smiling at him, the two walked down the sidewalk. Aerith pointed out the houses with Christmas lights hanging outside. She thought that some of the houses looked neatly decorated. Cloud simply would nod, not talking much. The young girl found it odd that he was not as talkative as he usually was.

The two arrived at Tifa's home, which was apart of the bar her parents owned. The inside was decorated to the brim with Christmas décor. Her parents had hidden away all the alcohol since everyone at the party was underage. Everyone was there, it seemed. Some of Aerith's friends that Cloud knew were there. Obviously, Yuffie, but also Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Rufus, and several people that he seen at school, but could not remember their names. Tifa, who just finished putting on the music, ran over to her best friend. She was dressed in a royal blue halter dress and high heels.

"Hello Aerith! Cloud, you came after all!" Tifa smiled.

Tifa looked between Cloud and Aerith with a thoughtful look on her face. Cloud and Aerith looked at one another confused.

"What are looking at Tifa?" Aerith asked finally.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Tifa replied.

Aerith and Cloud both looked down and indeed, they were still holding hands. Aerith let go instantly, blushing furiously. Tifa had a look in her eyes, a smile spreading on her lips.

"It was icy," Cloud said. "Aerith thought she was going to fall so I held onto her."

Cloud shrugged off his coat and handed it to Tifa. He then walked away to the refreshment table. Aerith frowned slightly. Yes, of course, that was the reason but he did not have to say it like that. Aerith took off her coat and handed it to Tifa. Just as Tifa was about to put the coats away, she turned around suddenly and grabbed Aerith by the hand.

"T-Tifa!" Aerith yelped.

"Aerith wait, don't be mad at me for this but…" Tifa explained. "I invited Cissnei here."

Aerith's eyes widened slightly. If Cissnei was here, did that mean that Zack was here as well?

"Zack isn't here." Tifa said reading her thoughts. "He was sick and I felt bad for Cissnei. I saw her at the market on my way home and she seemed down. Please don't be mad at me."

Aerith shook her head. "I'm not, really!"

She smiled a reassuring smile at her friend and walked off to say hi to everyone else. How could she be mad at Tifa? How could she be mad at anyone on Christmas? The holidays were a time to be happy and she was happy. Yet, deep down, she felt that twinge of pain. She stared off into space, wishing she did not think about it.

Looking across the room, she saw Cloud talking to Vincent and Yuffie. She almost felt sad. Cloud did ask her to go to this party, but she wanted to go as friends. She wanted to be friends with Cloud, just friends.

She turned her gaze away from him to see Cissnei sitting at the bar counter with a glass of fruit punch in her hand. She could see the girl looking quite miserable. She wondered what happened. Perhaps she had big plans with Zack, and with him being sick ruined it. Although, she never thought that would make someone look so depressed. However, Aerith could not think of a word to say to her that would cheer her up.

At around ten o'clock, everyone decided they were too anxious to wait and began opening presents. Aerith took her bag and one at a time, handed her gifts out to her friends. Yuffie nearly ripped her arm off in the process to get her present, which she was happy to see it was materia. Tifa loved her new leather gloves that Aerith gave her.

Aerith moved to where Cloud was standing with Vincent. She handed Vincent his present and he thanked her before walking off to hand out the gifts he bought. Aerith smiled at Cloud as he continued to lean against the wall.

"Having fun?" Aerith asked.

Cloud shrugged and remained silent.

"Well, I have something for…" Aerith reached into her bag searching for her gift for Cloud.

Yet when she looked into the bag, the cookies were not there. Aerith wanted to slap herself. She left the cookies on the counter at home!

"You have something?" Cloud asked.

"…have something for Vincent. I found him that present." She quickly lied.

"Good... I have something for you," Cloud said suddenly.

"Oh, Cloud you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything." She did not want to say she forgot the cookies.

"You came here with me," he said softly. "That made me happy."

"It's nothing, I'm glad I came with you."

"Aerith," Cloud paused. He looked at the emerald-eyed girl, finding it hard to get the words in his head out. Aerith looked at him thoughtfully. He looked away unable to say it to her face.

"Aerith, I like you and not just like you… I really like you." He confined. "I want to be your boyfriend… I… promise to make you happy."

Her emerald orbs widened. At first she thought she had mistaken when she heard. She looked down at her feet, blushing and confused. How could Cloud, after such a short while of knowing her, like her? She knew Zack a lot longer, and he did not have feelings for her. How could she possibly be with Cloud? It just did not seem right.

"I'm sorry Cloud but I can't…" She could not finish her sentence because Cloud turned away.

Cloud nodded, getting the hint quickly. Aerith rushed away, feeling guilty. The party continued regardless, with dancing. Aerith got up and did a dance with Tifa and Yuffie as her partners. She did not want to think about this. She did not want to be sad on Christmas.

"Hey Aerith," Yuffie whispered. "How come you're not dancing with the new kid?"

Aerith sighed, "We just came together, it's not like we're dating!"

"Come on Aerith, you hang onto him like he IS your boyfriend." Tifa pointed out. "Why not just date him?"

"Because we're just friends!" Aerith said sternly. "Cloud and I want to be just friends."

Tifa scoffed, "Yeah maybe YOU think that, but I think he likes you. I think you like him too! You two were holding hands"

"YOU WERE HOLDING HANDS?" Yuffie yelled, a bit too loud.

Aerith let out a groan and turned away from her two best friends. She stalked off the dance floor to the refreshment table. She poured herself a drink when she felt eyes on her. She looked to her left to see Cloud leaning against the wall looking at her. She gave him a friendly wave to which he simply nodded his head and turned away. Aerith frowned. Cloud was taking this hard. She did not mean to hurt his feelings. She felt a pain go through her, but why?

Tifa and Yuffie, who were watching the two from the dance floor, began whispering to each other. The two looked up at the ceiling where something was hanging. They grinned at each other and then separated. They began whispering to the other people at the party who began to whispering back and forth to one another, excluding Cloud and Aerith. Next, Tifa went toward Cloud while Yuffie went toward Aerith.

"Cloud, come dance with me!" Tifa said suddenly.

Without warning, Tifa yanked him onto the dance floor without being able to object. Yuffie did the same to Aerith. Yuffie began to spin Aerith around her. She tried to protest but instead Yuffie let her go. At the same time, Tifa turned Cloud around and moved out of the way. Aerith stumbled forward, landing into Cloud's arms. Cloud caught the girl. Without warning, everyone on the dance floor stopped and stared at them.

"Look, Cloud and Aerith are under the mistletoe!" someone shouted.

"Oh, they have to kiss!" someone else hooted.

Cloud and Aerith looked above them and sure enough, they were set up. Above them hanging from a tiny string was mistletoe. Cloud looked down Aerith. Aerith felt her face burn at Cloud's seriousness. He would not kiss her. He could not kiss her. They were friends. Yet, his eyes were staring into hers. He leaned closer to her and then…

Cloud kissed her hand much to the displeasure of the crowd, who expected an actual kiss. Aerith looked at him as his lips brushed her knuckles gently.

"Just friends, right?" Cloud confirmed.

Cloud walked away without another word. A pain went through her. Aerith watched him before turning away to "use the restroom." Aerith looked at her reflection and saw her face look as it was about to cry. Why did it hurt so much when Cloud said that? She wanted this. She did not want to be more than friends with him.

Aerith sighed and splashed some water on her face. This is what she wanted. She repeated that in her head. She did not want anything else.

_Why?, _asked a nagging voice in her head.

_Why what? _Aerith asked back.

_Why do you want to be just friends with Cloud? _

Aerith looked at her reflection. Why did she want to be only friends with Cloud?

_Because, I just do! _She finally answered herself.

_Or is it because you're not over Zack?_

Aerith froze. Last Christmas she gave her heart away to Zack only to have him reject her. Back then, she was so torn up that she thought she would never be happy again. Yet, when she met Cloud, she felt better. She hardly thought about Zack but when she did, she turned away from everyone. She never talked to him since that day at the park. He never responded to her and she let it go. There was never any closure.

Aerith covered her mouth. A whole year and she finally realized what was wrong. Now, she knew why she had been so sad. She knew why she rejected Cloud. She was scared.

Without thinking, she ran from the bathroom and grabbed her coat from the closet. She rushed out of the party and headed down the dark streets. It had started snowing again, this time large puffy snowflakes. It at least made it easier to walk across the icy sidewalks. She tried her best to hurry as fast as she could without slipping.

Finally, she came to a familiar house. One she had not seen since a year ago. At the door, she began to knock furiously. No one was answering. She frowned. The young girl was about to leave when she heard a click and the door sliding open.

"Aerith?" said a familiar voice.

Aerith looked up to see Zack Fair in front of her, behind the screen door. He looked the same. His black hair was still spiky and his eyes the same deep blue. He was dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

He opened the screen door and stepped outside. Aerith looked up at him. He looked handsome as ever, but not sick. He did not look sick at all. She ignored that though. She had something to do.

"Zack," Aerith said staring at the ground. Her fists clenched tightly. Her eyes shut. She had to do this. She needed to do this!

"Zack, I have to get this off my chest and if I don't say this I can never be happy." She continued. "Zack Fair, I loved you. I really did love you. I was so upset last year when you went back to Cissnei. I was hurt but you never gave me a REAL answer and I was still hoping somewhere deep down that you would love me back. I wanted YOU to love me back, and I didn't want anyone else to love me either. A whole year went by, and I realized I was wrong. It also made me afraid to find love somewhere else. I've been so scared of being rejected that I never tried to look. You love Cissnei and I know you do. I'm happy for you Zack and now, I can move on. I don't love you anymore!"

She looked up at Zack and he looked away. Aerith let out a breath that she was keeping in. She did not know whether he was confused or if he even cared. She needed to do this for herself and the sake of her own happiness.

"Goodbye, Zack." She whispered.

Aerith turned around and began walking away. She listened to the snow crunch below her feet but not before she heard another set of feet moving across the snow faster.

"AERITH!"

The girl turned around to see Zack running toward her. When he reached her, his hand grabbed her own and pulled her into him. Aerith gasped, finding her small frame crashing into Zack's muscular one. Confused, Aerith looked up at him about to demand an answer when something unexpected happen. Zack lowered his head and firmly pressed his lips to hers.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Well, a lot happened in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and there is only one more chapter to go. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.

Princess~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I still do not own Final Fantasy

**Last Christmas**

**Chapter 5**

A year ago, Aerith would have accepted this kiss without hesitation. She would have kissed Zack back and relished his embrace. A year ago, Aerith was in love with Zack Fair and now he was kissing her. She dreamt of this for so long, wanting it so bad that it hurt. Her body trembled, as his hands gripped her to him. Zack broke the kiss, abruptly when he felt Aerith pushing at the wall of his chest.

Tears flooded her eyes. All of a sudden, the girl was confused, unsure what to make of what just happened. Just moments ago, she was so sure of herself that this would end everything and bring her feelings for him to an end. Now, instead, he did something so unexpected. Was he not with Cissnei? They were a couple! Why was he kissing her? This was terrible. How could Zack do something like this when he was with someone?

He could not look her in the eyes. Instead, he held her against him refusing to let her go. Her face was in his chest reluctantly. He arms wrapped around her, the muscles in his arms tightening. Aerith had her arms at her side, unable to move from him. Zack was as strong as he looked, if not stronger.

"Aerith," Zack whispered. "I do love you."

When those words reached her ears, Aerith's eyes widened. A gasp slipped through her lips. Why was he saying this now? He was with Cissnei!

Zack slid his hands to her shoulders, holding her at arms length. His grip was gentle but firm. He was not going to let her go. Aerith looked at him, threatening to cry. She shook her head furiously at him, her lips trembling.

"Why are you saying this?" she sobbed. "You can't love me; you just can't!"

"I do," Zack said seriously.

Aerith hiccuped. Her sobs were the only sound other than the wind causing the snowflakes to drift over them, covering the two. The lights from the Christmas lights reflected off their hair and skin, creating a heavenly glow. Zack pulled her into him again, burying his face in her hair. His body was so warm even with the lack of warm clothing on. This was not making sense at all. This was not supposed to happen. Why was this happening to her now? What was this a joke?

Aerith began to struggle, wriggling wildly in attempt to get away. She pushed at him but it did nothing. It was a feeble attempt. Zack remained quiet as she cried out at him. His face was expressionless.

"Zack," Aerith cried. "Let me go!"

"No," he replied.

"Let me go! You cannot do this. You have a girlfriend; I am not going to be the cause of a breakup!"

"It's too late. I _already_ broke up with her."

Aerith froze. She looked up at Zack his face may had been expressionless but his eyes held such sadness that it was heartbreaking. He bent his head, resting it on top of hers. He slid one around her waist, pulling her against him again.

"But…. Why?" Aerith choked out.

"Because," Zack said calmly. "I don't love her anymore. I love _you_."

"LIAR!" Aerith snapped. "You are a liar. Last Christmas I told you I loved you and then the next day you went back to Cissnei. I saw you, and you didn't even have the courage to tell me you didn't love me. You left me there to cry, remember? You took my present gave it to Cissnei. You could have returned it to me at least."

Aerith began sobbing uncontrollably. The anger within her rose up. The pain she felt that day hurt so much. It was like a slap in the face seeing her scarf around his, well, ex-girlfriend. In a way that scarf symbolized her love for him. He gave it away without a care.

"I'm sorry." Zack said.

"Sorry… that was a year ago and all you can say is sorry? Then you come out here and kiss me? What do you want from me Zack? Stop confusing me!"

Zack gripped her tighter.

"I want you as my girlfriend." He declared. "Last year when I got your present and that note, I did not know how to react at first. I realized though you were always there for me and I appreciated that. I did have an answer for you that day. I went to the park to meet you but the wind caught my scarf and blew it away. I chased after it when someone… Cissnei, caught it."

"I was shocked to see her, but she returned because she was still in love with me. She came back for me and wanted to resume being a couple. I was so confused at that point. I thought I wanted her and that is why I left with her. I did see you there. Afterwards you never spoke to me and each time I saw you at school… I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted us to go back to the way things were. I knew then, each passing day that I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry for hurting you and I thought… I thought you never wanted see me again. Yet, what could I say to you that would have made sense for my actions?"

Aerith felt her legs trembling, threatening to collapse on her, and they did. Zack supported her tiny frame easily. Her mind was a mess. None of this made sense, and yet it made perfect sense. Zack thought he wanted to be with Cissnei, the girl he had been pining for months after their breakup. Yet, somehow, he fell out of love with Cissnei and in love with her. So, that was why she was so miserable at the party.

Her emerald orbs, with tears flowing freely looked up into Zack's. Those perfect blue eyes filled with the same sadness that she felt for months. Misunderstandings, uncertainties, poor choices were the cause of this mess.

"I was also… jealous when I saw you that day at the restaurant with the _new kid_. Then everyday afterward I saw you with him and I saw you smiling how you use to smile… for me. It made me angry because I wanted to make you smile. I realize that now and I had to breakup with Cissnei. Aerith, my answer was… is yes. I love you. I really do. I want to be with _you _now."

Zack brought his hands to her face, touching her tear stained cheeks. His thumbs feathered across her skin, wiping the tears gently. His eyes stared into hers, warm and loving. He did love her. He really truly did. Everything about Zack was how she dreamt him to be if he was her boyfriend, warm and gentle. He could still be.

Zack smiled that signature grin that had once made her heart melt and butterflies to flutter in her stomach. He leaned toward her, his eyes closing. He was going to kiss her again. Aerith closed her eyes, stopping her tears from leaking out. As Zack neared her, she turned her head away, causing Zack to miss. He opened his eyes and saw her looking away.

"I'm sorry Zack," Aerith murmured.

She took his hands and pulled herself free from his grasp. Zack stared at her as Aerith stood up. She took a step back and shook her head at him.

"I don't love you anymore."

Zack got up, towering over her, his eyes pleading with her to reconsider. Aerith turned around. With her back to him, she looked up at the sky wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Zack touched her shoulder. He was reluctant to let her go, not wanting this to happen. Aerith placed her hand over his and slowly slid it off. Had the circumstances been different ,maybe it would be his touch she wanted, his warmth against her. If it were different, maybe then she would have gladly welcomed him, gazed into his eyes and even kissed him. However, it was not his touch she wanted. She did not want to feel his gentle hands, gaze into his eyes, or kiss him.

Cloud, she wanted Cloud. Every moment with Zack proved that. She only saw Cloud's face flash through her mind when he kissed her, proving that Zack was not who she wanted. Coming here did put her feelings for Zack to rest. She truly did fall in love with Cloud, and wanted to see _his _blue eyes looking at her. She wanted that warm contact when they held hands. Everything she had once wished to do with Zack, she wanted with Cloud, and only him.

Aerith smiled, her back still to him. "My heart belongs to someone special now."

"Are you sure you love him?" Zack asked feebly, knowing he was defeated.

"Yes, I do… goodbye Zack."

Aerith ran off, smiling happily, as she ran through the cold streets. She wanted to tell Cloud. She wanted to be his girlfriend. Hoping that it was not too late, she ran to her home first, wanting to get the present she so stupidly left on the counter.

After getting the box, Elmyra protested against Aerith leaving. It was, after all, cold, dark, and dangerous for a girl to go out in the middle of the night. However, her daughter was determined and ignored her mother's protests. With the box of cookies in hand, she hurried back to Tifa's party. She only hoped Cloud had not left.

The walk back was quick. Luckily for Aerith, she did not slip on the ice. She hurried up the steps to the bar. She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage. No longer, would she would she be afraid of her feelings. She would go inside, in front of everyone if she had to, and tell Cloud how she felt. Opening the door, she put her best smile on her face and…

Aerith felt her heart stop in her chest. She stepped back from the door, a cry escaping her. She fled from the door, bolting down the steps two at a time. The door slammed loudly behind her but she ignored it. Her mind was weeping. This was not happening, not again!

_No, not again, please not again! This cannot be happening!_

Aerith blindly ran through the streets, all common sense thrown to the wind: she did not care that she was crossing streets without looking, nor did she care that she was nearly slipping across sleek ice. She did not care it was dark and dangerous. What she cared about was running away. Not to the safety of her home, but somewhere she could be alone.

Somehow, the young girl found herself in the city park. The ice rink was closed, as well as the concession stand. Of course, it was most likely well past midnight. Nothing would be open now. Aerith was alone here. Who would come here on Christmas? Everyone would be safe at home with his or her families. She trudged through the snow, staring at the disappearing footprints that people had left, ones filling up slowly from the drifting snow. The only light came from the Christmas tree and the lights that the city put up. Yet, the light brought no comfort with it. It was not until she felt her cold legs give out on her that she felt a cold blow to her already horrible mood. She hit the snow, dropping the box of cookies. The box tumbled in the snow away from her.

Crying, Aerith got to her knees, crawling to the box. She grabbed the cookies, hugging them to her. She did not bother to get up from the snow; instead, she sat there, sobbing with her head leaning against the box.

"I'm such an idiot!" she wept aloud. "Why didn't I tell him? If I weren't so indecisive and stupid, this wouldn't have happened again. It's just not fair… it's… just not… fair."

The scene at the party burned itself into Aerith's mind. The image she saw repeated in her head, like a slideshow of the same picture over and over again, bringing more tears to her eyes. The last time Aerith cried this much was last year. Now she was here, sitting in the snow, reliving that day.

The image she saw opening the door was everyone at the party surrounding Cloud AND Cissnei. The beautiful girl was in Cloud's arms, where she thought she would be. What had happened since she left? Did Cloud and Cissnei come together after being rejected? How could Cloud's feelings change so suddenly? Aerith could not understand. She did not want to understand. What did it matter anyway?

Her heart ached. It hurt more than the cold whipping at her tiny frame. What did she care if she froze out here? It would not stop that terrible pain in her chest. The pain of feeling her heart shattering was unbearable the first time. Yet, the second time it hurt worse. She had been so sure and instead she was wrong, again. She was wrong about both Zack and Cloud.

The wind whipped violently at her. A heavy excess of snow fell on her, covering and burying her body. She blinked several times and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her body was shivering; she could even hear her teeth chattering. Her hands were numb and as well her feet, and her clothes were wet from the snow. Still, she clutched her stupid box of cookies to her. She put her whole heart into these and now it was pointless. She put her whole heart into make Zack's scarf and the result was similar.

"I guess… I'm not meant to be in love…" she heard herself, her voice so faint.

She closed her eyes, her head still against the cookie box. Cold and tired, Aerith just wanted to sleep and forget everything. She did not want to feel anything either. She just wanted to forget.

"…_rith_…"

_Was that the wind_? Aerith thought. _I'm delusional now. _

"…_Aerith…"_

_Just leave me alone_.

"AERITH!"

Aerith opened her eyes. Someone else was here. She lifted her head and looked behind her. Standing across the distance was someone. Aerith squinted. It was dark and the falling snow had made its way onto her eyelashes. It was hard to tell who was there.

Whoever it was was was coming towards her. She stared as the figure came closer. The light from the Christmas lights illuminated the person but Aerith found her vision getting fuzzy. Who was it? Everything was going dark. Aerith slumped forward, losing consciousness briefly.

"Aerith! Aerith! Wake up, please wake up!"

Aerith opened her eyes, her eyes incredibly heavy. A person with beautiful blue eyes and glowing skin was holding her from falling into the snow.

"An angel…" she whispered weakly.

"Aerith, don't talk like that!" the voice snapped. "Your skin is so cold, like ice!"

The next thing Aerith felt was a heavy, but warm coat wrap around her. She let out a soft moan, blinking several times. She could see who it was. His blonde spiky hair was all too familiar.

"C-Cloud…"

"Are you stupid?" he snapped again. "What are you doing out here sitting in the snow? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Cloud stared at her, rubbing her body over his coat to warm her up. She looked so weak and fragile, clutching that box to her. Cloud wished she would drop it so he could cover her hands. They looked as if they were going to turn blue in any second.

Aerith felt something warm on her cheeks. Something that was warm but also wet. It was not snow. Snow was cold. Was she crying? No, she could not cry even if she wanted to. She looked up. Cloud's face scrunched up as several uncharacteristic tears slipped down and landed on her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, her voice straining.

"Are you insane? What if I didn't find you out here?"

"Cloud… let me die… I can't take it anymore."

"WHAT!" Cloud shouted.

"I don't want to feel this pain… it hurts so much."

Cloud panicked. Was she injured in some way? He had been so worried for her that he did not even think she could possibly be hurt.

"Did you slip on ice? Did you fall into a hole the snow covered up? Where does it hurt?"

Aerith's ice-cold hand took his warm, very warm hand and placed it over her heart.

"My heart…" she breathed. "Cloud, here you go. It is my Christmas present… to you. I put… my… whole heart into them. You and Cissnei can… have them… she'll make you happy…"

"Don't talk like that. I don't care about Cissnei."

Aerith laughed weakly, smiling up at Cloud. She reached up and touched his face. She moved her head and kissed his lips. He was so warm compared to her ice-cold body.

"Cloud… I…"

Aerith felt her body become heavy again, her eyes failing to stay open. Cloud screamed her name but she could not hear anything after that. When she regained consciousness, the young girl found herself warm, incredibly warm. It felt so good and comfortable. She almost did not want to wake up. Maybe this was heaven. If it was heaven, then she did not mind not waking up.

She could hear something. It sounded like a drum. No, perhaps not a drum but it was a steady beat. It was comfortable as well. She wondered what it could be. She forced her eyes open. They were fuzzy for a moment but after she blinked a few times, she saw… flesh?

Aerith got up and noticed she was not in heaven but in a bed… with someone else. Aerith jumped up, the blankets and sheets around her falling. Aerith looked down and saw her body discarded of the clothing she had been wearing and replaced with a large navy shirt. The shirt clearly belonged to a man! Aerith wanted to scream but found her voice hoarse. She coughed several times, gaining the attention of the sleeping person next to her.

Cloud sat up in his bed. Sighing, he looked over at Aerith, who had the look of disbelief etched onto her face. Cloud was shirtless; every muscle well defined on his chest and arms. Aerith's face became tomato red at the sight. She backed away from him, scared when she felt her arms find dead space. Aerith let out her scratchy scream as she fell backwards from the bed. In a flash, Cloud was there holding her from falling off the bed.

"Calm down," he said.

He pulled her back onto his bed, laying her back down. He looked down at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. He touched her forehead and her cheeks before sighing with relief.

"Aerith… would you please stop scaring me like that? I don't think I'm going to live through another of your near death experiences."

"What…?" she croaked.

"Last night, if I didn't run out to look for you, you would have frozen. Luckily, your footprints were fresh in the snow. You were so cold… I thought I was going to lose you. Thank god my apartment is close to the park."

"What about Cissnei?"

"What about her? Zack broke up with her; that was why she was so upset."

"She was hugging you…"

"You saw her hugging me? She bawled her eyes out at the party and caused a huge scene. I was the closest person to her so she clutched onto me, which is when… you saw us isn't it? You thought… you thought I liked her? Aerith, if I liked her I wouldn't have told you I liked you!"

Aerith lowered her gaze. Therefore, it was just another misunderstanding. She felt herself become embarrassed. She clutched the sheets to her and suddenly she jumped back up.

"MOM!" she croaked.

"She thinks you're at Tifa's for the night." Cloud explained. "When I brought you here I was able to warm you up and you were fine. I did not want to give your mom a heart attack. If you want to explain it to her, you can."

Aerith sighed with relief. The last thing she wanted was to worry her mom. Her mom was already a worrywart. Cloud pushed her back down gently when she suddenly jumped up again, clutching the sheets to her. Her face was beat red.

"M-my clothes, why am I… you didn't… I didn't … we didn't do anything…"

Cloud shook his head. He turned slightly red at the thought. "I would _never _do something like that to you. I had to take your clothes off. If you stayed in them you would have frozen."

"Then… why are…"

Cloud removed the covers from his lower half to show her he had on pants. She could even see his boxers slightly. Clearly, nothing inappropriate happened last night.

"I had to get you warm fast… sorry…"

Aerith fell back down. Her head was swimming, trying to take in everything. She thought he was with Cissnei, but that was all a misunderstanding. She ran out into the snow and nearly froze. Cloud found her, and Cloud had saved her life, again! Realization hit her like a freight train.

Aerith jumped back up, startling Cloud. She took his hands into her own. This was her chance. She wanted to tell him so much. She had another chance. Taking her hands into his, she was determined to tell him now.

"Cloud, I love you!" she declared. "I don't want to be 'just friends' with you. I was scared that… I was scared to give you my heart. I was afraid of getting my heart broken. I'm sorry! If you don't want to be with me then I understand but… Cloud, I love you. I really, truly, love you!"

Cloud stared her quietly. She looked at him, gripping his hand tightly. Cloud said nothing for the longest time, before he leaned forward and kissed her. Aerith was shocked at first but soon found herself kissing him back. Cloud pulled away briefly and smiled. Aerith looked at him as his hand reached up to touch her cheek.

"I love you too."

Happily, he then pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. Aerith felt her body grow weak in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, using him for support. He pulled her onto his lap, holding her to him as if afraid to let her go. Truthfully, he was afraid. After last night's scare, he never ever wanted to let her go.

Aerith never wanted to leave Cloud's embrace either. She wanted to stay like this forever. She could have kissed him forever. She ignored the embarrassment of being nearly naked in front of him for the moment and his half-naked body against hers. Who could be embarrassed now?

Cloud pulled away again, staring at her. Those perfect blue eyes staring into her deep emerald ones. She blushed furiously and turned away. Cloud turned her to look at him. She looked past him and noticed that the present she had for him was sitting on his dresser. The box looked beat up, since she did drop it. Cloud looked back, wondering what caught her eye. Upon realizing what it was, he felt his curiosity pique.

"Can I open my present now?"

Cloud did not give her time to respond. He snatched the box and opened it up. He plunged his hand inside and pulled out a decapitated ginger bread man. Cloud looked into the box, pulling out another piece of a cookie. Aerith peeked in to see her cookies in pieces. Cloud picked through the pieces until he found the head of one. He examined it closely before reaching up to touch his blonde locks. It took him a second to realize who the gingerbread man was supposed to be.

The young girl stared between the cookie and Cloud. Cloud remained quiet for the longest time causing Aerith to rethink her idea of actually being a good one. Then a small smirk appeared on his face. Cloud tried hard to not laugh, but found himself laughing anyway. Embarrassed, Aerith began smacking Cloud in attempt to get him to stop. When he would not stop, Aerith tackled him but lost her balance and went sailing to the floor. Aerith wailed but instead of landing on the floor, she was caught by Cloud, whose laughter died. Instead of allowing her to fall, he fell backwards onto the floor with her allowing her to land on him.

"You… you jerk. I worked hard on those cookies!" she cried but more seriously, she asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my back." He replied.

"Why didn't you just let me fall?"

Cloud reached up and stroked her cheek gently, his thumb feathered over her quivering lip. He smiled at her.

"Because, I would never let you fall. Merry Christmas, Aerith."

Cloud wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Aerith let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him at the same time. She loved kissing him. She loved holding him. She loved everything about him! Even in such a short amount time, she grew intense feelings for this man even when she doubted she could ever love again. Cloud Strife was someone special and deserved her heart, a heart he healed.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud." She said between a kiss. "I love you so much!"

**The End**

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- A short story for the holidays. I'm glad you took the time out to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and take care. Thank you!

Princess~

**Edit**- Thanks to MidnightSchemer13 for editing the story.


End file.
